The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicle interior components and accessories and, in particular, to an assist handle for a vehicle interior having an integrated light unit.
Assist or grab handles, which are utilized by passengers for support when the passengers enter and exit an automotive vehicle, are well known. Assist handles are typically fixed to a surface in the vehicle interior, such as the roof of the vehicle adjacent the sides of the headliner, or are hingedly attached to the interior surface. Vehicle reading and courtesy light units or light assemblies, which are utilized to provide illumination for single occupants of the vehicle, are also well known. Prior art reading and courtesy light units, however, require an additional mounting aperture in the vehicle interior surface. It is known to provide light assemblies adjacent to an assist handle, which sometimes share a common covering or mounting plate. However, these combination assist handles and light assemblies require additional components and another mounting aperture for the light assembly in the interior surface adjacent the assist handle. The demand for more compact yet functional interior components and accessories continues to increase.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an assist handle that functions as an assist handle and also includes a light assembly incorporated in the handle body for providing illumination to the occupant of the vehicle. It is also desirable to reduce the number of mounting apertures required for interior accessories in the vehicle interior surface.
The present invention concerns an assist handle assembly that is adapted to be attached to a surface of a vehicle interior. The assist handle assembly includes an elongated handle body having opposed ends and an attachment portion extending from each of the opposed ends. Each of the attachment portions is adapted to be attached to the surface of the vehicle interior. The handle body carries a light unit, which is operable to provide illumination to the vehicle interior. Preferably, the handle body is adapted to be hingedly attached to the vehicle interior surface and the light unit is incorporated into the handle body.
The light unit or light assembly preferably includes a housing, a first member slidably disposed in the housing and movable in a first linear direction, and a second member rotatably mounted relative to said housing. A contact member is fixed relative to the second member and a light source is attached to the contact member. The light source is operable to provide illumination to the vehicle interior when activated. A lead frame is connected to the contact member and to an electrical power supply. Movement in the first direction by the first member causes a rotational movement of the second member and the contact member, which alternately activates and deactivates the light source by alternately supplying electrical power to the light source through the contact member. Preferably, the light unit or light assembly includes a lens or translucent member to direct the light from the light source to a specific portion of the vehicle interior. Preferably, the light unit or the light assembly is an LED board having an LED light source attached thereto. Alternatively, the light unit is an incandescent light bulb attached thereto. Preferably, the light unit is carried by one of the attachment portions and a portion of the attachment portion is defined by the translucent member. Alternatively, the light assembly is carried by the handle body intermediate the opposed ends. Preferably, the light unit is connected to the electrical power supply by an electrical wire routed through a hinge that is adapted to carry the wire without the deforming the wire.
The lens or translucent member preferably provides structural support and strength to the handle body while allowing the light assembly to occupy less space in the vehicle interior, allowing the use of fewer parts than the prior art. Preferably, the translucent member of the light unit is mounted flush with the handle body. Alternatively, the translucent member of the light unit extends outwardly from the handle body.
The present invention advantageously provides fewer parts with less weight and reduces the complexity of the interior component assembly by providing an integrated assist handle and light unit. The light assembly or light unit can be advantageously located at any point along the handle body, providing light to any number of locations within the vehicle interior. The housing can be shaped advantageously to fit any number of profiles.
The present invention can utilize any suitable switch button mechanism to activate and deactivate the light unit or light assembly. For example, the switch button could be mounted on the handle or exterior to the handle. Alternatively, movement of the hinged handle body operates the light unit regardless of the action or position of the push button.
The present invention provides a fully functioning assist handle that advantageously includes the capability for providing illumination to the occupant of the vehicle without the need to provide an additional light assembly with an associated mounting aperture in the interior surface, such as a headliner of the vehicle. In addition, the light unit or light assembly advantageously provides a light source that occupies a small amount of space within the vehicle interior.